This invention represents a switch outlet assembly having a number of refinements over a forerunner unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,125. The same basic concept of utilizing modular switch and outlet units is carried forth from the earlier unit, but the improved units of the instant disclosure are easily dismantleable and are designed with an eye toward mass production manufacturing techniques.